bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Just Getting Started
|} Just Getting Started - двенадцатый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Входит в делюкс версию альбома. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова Right now, Feels like it's the encore Like we just lived through one more We just set foot in the door I know, You've think you've seen the whole show But this is just the intro It's just the beginning, here we go The night is young And we're just getting started The best is yet to come And we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started now Right now, Feels like it's the last page But we're just warming up the stage I've found the key and locked the cage I know, It's feeling like the sunrise But it isn't even midnight Oh girl we got a lot of time, lot of time, I'll make you mine The night is young And we're just getting started The best is yet to come And we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started now I, I, I know that I just met you Feels like it's been forever But it's only getting better, and better, and better, and yeah The night is young And we're just getting started The best is yet to come And we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started nowAnd we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started now Woah, woah, woah woah woah And we're just getting started now. Перевод Сейчас такое чувство, Как будто это выход на бис, Как будто ещё один закончился Мы только делаем первый шаг Я знаю, Ты думаешь, что ты посмотрела шоу полностью, Но это просто выступление Это только начало, поехали! Еще не вечер, И мы только начинаем! Лучшее еще впереди! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу, воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Сейчас такое чувство, Как будто это последняя страница, Но сейчас на сцене мы только разминаемся Я нашел ключ и открыл клетку Я знаю, Такое чувство будто рассветает, Но еще не наступила даже полночь! О, детка, у нас много времени, много времени, Ты будешь моей! Еще не вечер, И мы только начинаем! Лучшее еще впереди! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу, воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Я, я, я знаю, что только что встретил тебя, Но такое чувство, что я всегда тебя знал, Но становится ещё лучше, еще лучше, еще лучше, да! И мы только начинаем! Лучшее еще впереди И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу, воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу, воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем! Воу, воу, воу, воу, воу! И сейчас мы только начинаем!